Who Will He Choose?
by emmetcullenkicksshins
Summary: Bella and her 3 best friends like the same guy. Who Will He choose? Bella, Alice, Rosalie, or Angela? second fanfiction. All Human.
1. Prologues

**AN: hey guys! So I've decided to start on a new story, tell me what you think of this first chapter/background story. Thank you!**

**-Akani**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Hello! So my name is Bella, or my actual name is Isabella. I go to Forks Middle School.

My best girl friends are Angela, Rosalie, and Alice. Best guy friends? Jasper and Emmet.

We all are like a big happy family at school. You see, my girl friends and I have a little problem.

We all like the same person, Edward Cullen. People think we are crazy for staying friends through this all, but we all think that this had just brought us together.

I'm not going to tell you much, it's hard to explain. Well, we are on winter break right now, so I'll be in charge of catching you up on everything that's happened after school started, and before winter break. Let's get started!


	2. Background

**AN: Hey guys! So this is the actual first chapter of the story. I hope you guys like it maybe even love it?**

**Special thanks to ****AilenNinja, biby, and luvnovels123 for reviewing!**

**Let's start the story shall we?**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Hello! So let's start on the things that have happened before winter break shall we?

When to start, what about the day the four of us started a friendship.

Well, Rosalie and I were best friends in elementary school in second grade, but then she moved away and now she's back and we automatically became friends again.

I met Angela from my English class, and Alice, she has all my classes except period 3 and 4, so we HAD to become friends somehow.

Rosalie and Angela hung out since they figured out they had the same crushes.

So Rosalie brought Angela to my group of friends and we all started hanging out.

Alice finally came along and started to hang out with Rosalie, Angela, and I.

Yes, I know, it may be confusing, but we really don't care about what people think of us since I'm sure we would be in different social groups. I'm not going to go into that because my friends say I don't deserve to hang out with losers since I know a bunch of people that are from the "popular" group.

So Edward Cullen, he's pale, brown kind of goldish hair, about my height maybe a little taller, 5'3, his personality is the average middle school boy.

Oh! Before you ask if he knows we like him, yes, I believe he knows, except I'm not sure if he knows Angela likes him.

He hugs Angela and I, but refuse to hug Alice and Rosalie. I'm not exactly sure why he refuses, they are both pretty but Alice is more… boyish? I don't know.

So Edward is friends with some of my friends, but he usually hangs out with Emmet when he finishes eating at lunch. You see, Edward is in the "popular" group and so he sits inside the cafeteria.

Rosalie, Alice, and I sit in the quad because most of my friends sit outside in the quad so I can easily go talk to them.

Angela sits inside with her other friends, but as soon as she's done eating, she comes and hangs out with us.

The thing is, when Emmet will go talk to his girlfriend, Tanya, Edward will come and talk to us.

Angela and I are usually very calm when we talk to him, and plus, I sometimes don't really pay attention because Emmet would have come back already and he would pull me away to talk about something, the subject changes all the time.

Edward Cullen can be a HUGE jerk at times, but hey, isn't everyone at times??

Alice likes Edward more than Rosalie, Angela, and I. She says she loves him, its cute…but sad at the same time since he refuses to hug her and he doesn't really talk to her.

Edward kind of thinks Rosalie is annoying and kind of like a stalker because he always catches her staring at him. She CLAIMS that she doesn't like him anymore but we all know she does.

So that's the major background of my relationship with my amazing friends!

* * *

AN: SO??? Do you like it?? please review and tell me...=] You know you want to press the button!!

-Akani


	3. Texts? Really people?

**AN: hey guys! So, nothing will really happen until winter break is over since they probably won't see each other during winter break. Bella will actually be texting or talking on the phone with everyone except Rosalie. So lets start the chapter!**

**BTW! I dedicate this chapter to AilenNinja for giving this idea to me!! I owe you!**

**I do not own anything except the plot of the story! The amazing Stephanie Meyer owns the world of twilight and its characters.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_**You've got a message. **__Really people?!?! It's…7:30 in the morning during winter break!_

_**From: Angela**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**Bells! How are you this morning? You are usually awake by now, so hello!**_

See what I have to put up with every morning, and yes, I'm usually awake right now so I don't blame her for texting me.

_**From: Bella**_

_**To: Angela**_

_**Good morning! Thanks for the awesome wake up call, and its okay, I should be awake anyway**__._

Time to get up… I got up and changed out of my pajamas and went to turn on the computer to check my mail._**You got a message.**_

_**From: Angela**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**OKAY! So do you plan texting what's his face today??[please excuse our lame talent of making up code names.. lol ] **_

Okay, so just to tell you, we haven't really talked about anything else besides Edward. I know, we aren't proud of it, but hey that's basically how we met. It was all because the Edward Cullen. Please don't judge haha.

_**From: Bella**_

_**To: Angela**_

_**Why Angela, why do you think I should text him?? he is a complete jerk..haha but I guess I'll text him later…XD What about you, are YOU going to text him??**_

Grr.. I'm tired, is anyone else tired? _**You got a message**_**. **_Geez, is this girl getting faster or what?_

_**From: Angela**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**MUAHAHAH! I knew you were going to text him lol. Meh, I probably wont since it's been like reallllyyy awkward between us!**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**To: Angela**_

_**Haha youre crazy, there is nothing awkward going on between you two… Well, ima go… talk to you on myspace or tweeter[twitter..its how we say it..XD]ily!**_

**LATER AROUND 1PM**

_**From: Bella**_

_**To: Edward**_

_**Hey**_

AH! I hope he texts back…_**You got a message.**_

_**From:Angela**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**Hello! Did you text E yet??**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**To: Angela**_

_**Haha anxious are we?? My dear friend, yes I just texted him like a couple of minutes ago.. You got a message.**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**Hey! Whats up babe?**_

HAH! I wish…oh how I wish I could really be called that…

_**From: Bella**_

_**To: Edward**_

_**H-h-hello.. really now Edward?? babe?? Since when do you call me that.. crazy much??lol**_

Yay…he replied! Success! Haha jk jk hmm hungry…

I go downstairs to find something to eat, but yet, I find nothing! Fail!_**You got a message.**_

_**From: Angela**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**Sorry…my mother decided to come into my room and talk to me about school…weird right?? Haha so did he reply..??**_

_**From:Bella**_

_**To: Angela**_

_**Yea he replied.. aha called me babe?? Awkward and weird right?? Lol so yea.. I think I'm going to go..tired..think I might take a nap =] bye! Ily!**_

_**You got a message.**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**Haha don't ask.. I'm in a hyper/drawing mood…send me a pic so I can draw you please! I'll love you forever and forever**__**and forever!**_

Haha why…so stalkerish…I go back upstairs and lay in my bed. _**You got a message.**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**To: Edward**_

_**WHY! So you can stare at it?? lol jk jk sure…but then im going to go because im bored.. and plus, I don't feel like texting right now**_

_**[enter pic, no im not putting it on my profile..awkward!]**_

_**Bye bye ily!**_

_**You got a message. **_people type fast these days..

_**From: Edward**_

_**To: Bella **_

_**Beautiful pic Bells! Okay bye! Ily too!**_

* * *

**AN: SO!?!?! How do you think of it? hate it? love it? Boring? Anyway…reviews **

**-Akani**


	4. Skipping

**AN: hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a lloooonnngggg time! It is a little after the beginning of second semester! 3 more months of seventh grade to go! **

* * *

**DISLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot of this story! I love SM for creating this amazing saga…**

**TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Hey guys, its Bella. A whole semester has passed, finally! Only 3 more months to go until 8****th**** grade! Talk about scary! I've gone through so much. **

**Out of the four of my friends, we all don't like Edward anymore, but will always have that warming or nervous feeling when in a presence with Edward. He has fully succeeded to somewhat ignore Alice. He now hugs Rosalie, Angela, and I, but rarely. He texts Angela and I sometimes, but he texts me the most. It is very awkward but not really awkward. I feel as if I'm starting to like him again. I really am trying to forget him, but we all know that will never happen.**

_Dear Diary,_

_ First of all, HELLO! How are you? It is… 6:30 in the morning and I have decided to wear the boots that Edward loves so much and that I will straighten my medium length, dark brown hair. I have my first class with Edward, Rosalie, Angela, Alice, and Jasper. I sit in front of Jasper, and on the right of me is THE Edward Cullen. Awkward right?? Angela finds it hilarious, Alice is jealous, and Rosalie feels bad for me. In class, it is actually very entertaining. Edward and I these random moments that make me feel like it's just him and I in the room. I know he feels the same way because Jasper has tried to interfere with these couple second moments, and he ignores him and is still a little confused and fazed when we come out of these moments. It's as if he likes me. Well, I guess it's time to get ready for school, I will tell you how school goes! Bye diary!_

_ -Bella_

_**At school**_

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! EDWARD CULLEN IS LOOKING FOR YOU!!!" is all I hear when I approach my 3 best friends. _Ugh, what does he want now!?!_

The four of us started walking when I was stopped by Rosalie.

"WAIT! BELLA!! Are you really wearing shorts or am I exaggerating?? Alice, Angela, please tell me you see her legs... I don't want to be mad!" Alice and Angela looked at Rosalie and laughed, "Yes Rose, we see her sexy legs! We have taught you well. Awwwww… Rose, our little Bells is growing up!" Angela and I laughed at that. We then began walking to the cafeteria to see what Edward wanted from me.

We enter the cafeteria and scope the area out to find Edward. We all see him at the same time in his "group's" corner talking and laughing. One of his friends looks our way to see all of us wearing skirts or shorts and whistles. All four of us just roll our eyes and mumble, "immature." When we approach the group, Edward doesn't notice that I was behind him so I had to tap his arm. _Jeez! For a seventh grader, he sure has muscles..._

He turns around looking irritated that someone has bothered his time with his friends. He realizes it's me and automatically brightens up and smiles a genuine smile.

"I was told you needed to talk to me?" I asked.

"Why yes Isabella, I wanted to see if you followed through with the dare," answered Edward.

"I did see…" I answered stepping back and slowing spinning around so he could see that I was wearing shorts.

"Ah, I do see that you are wearing shorts, and can I say that you should wear them more often?" he says with a playful smirk.

I reply shaking my head, "Oh Edward, in your dreams, but you never know, I might wear shorts again."

"Oh, it was in my dreams this past week Bella, it always is." he replied while hugging Rosalie and Angela saying a quiet hello.

Shaking my head again saying, "Perv… it's okay, I still love you." I smile at him when he mouths, "Love you too" knowing if he said it out loud his friends would make fun of him for the rest of the day.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get your butt over here! We need to talk," yelled Alice. I didn't even know that they had moved a couple of feet away from the group to talk silently.

"Mary Alice Brandon! I am coming!" I yelled back while laughing. Alice groaned from me using her full name.

"I'll be right back Edward," I said while walking backward toward Alice. Well, only to be pulled abruptly down onto a bench where I almost feel from the sudden movement.

"Yes my dear friends?" I say hoping that they will forget about the whole bet thing, but knowing that they didn't or they wouldn't have pulled me away.

"SPILL!" the three of them yelled so loud that everyone in the cafeteria looked and Edward and his group started watching us talk.

"Okay, Okay! Chill!! So this is how it went last night…

_FLASHBACK!_

_I was lying on my bed texting Angela. __**You got a message.**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**Hey babe!**_

_I laughed and replied._

_**To: Edward**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**Ha-ha hi Eddie!**_

_I smiled thinking this will be a good conversation with him…__**You got a message.**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Angela**_

_**So! Ready to go to school tomorrow??**_

_I laughed._

_**To: Angela**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**AHA! Yea right! Nah jk, sure? What about you??**_

_-Sigh- only if Edward and I could be like best friends... STOP IT BELLA! You DO NOT like him!__** You got a message.**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**Grrr…Bella…I thought I told you I don't go by Eddie, but I guess you and ONLY you can call me Eddie… SO! Up for a quick game of truth or dare?? I'll start first =] **_

_**Bells, Truth or Dare??**_

_**Ily! Ha-ha**_

_He would just randomly start a game…_

_**To: Edward**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**Ha-ha success! Ummm fine, hmmm truth…**_

_**Ily too! Ha-ha**_

_This will be very; very interesting…__**You got a message.**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Angela**_

_**Well, I have to go, remember im supposed to be grounded. My mom almost caught me right now... NIGHT BELLS! Talk to you at school tomorrow. Don't reply dear!**_

_Fine! Maybe I don't want to reply! Hehe...i crack myself up...okay Isabella, stop it, you are creeping yourself out. __**You got a message.**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**OOOO!!! This will be fun!! Okay Bells, Ummm have you or do you like me?? Be honest please!**_

_Gggrrrr…._

_**To: Edward**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**Eddie, you already know that I liked you... I told you a bunch of times... remember the past darlin...i don't like you anymore though… lol okay! Truth or Dare Eddie??**_

_**Ouchies... no ily... lol jk jk**_

_Wow, its getting cold...DUH BELLA! We're in Forks, Washington... _I go under my blankets of my bed. _**You got a message.**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**Oh yea...hehe my bad!! Ummm truth!**_

_**Ily! Sorry I forgot!**_

_**To: Edward**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**Haah Have you or do you like me?? HONEST PLEASE! I'll love you forever if you be honest!**_

_**Love ya!**_

_NERVOUS MUCH!!!! __**You got a message.**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**Hmm…wouldn't you like to know!! Actually…I did like you...SSSHHH!!! Umm Truth or Dare!??**_

_**I don't love you anymore!**_

_WTF!?!?! NOOO!!! What did I doo!!!_

_**To: Edward**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**Really??!!! =] interesting... DARE! Muahahhaah dare devil! I know.. I swear, im like really hyper right now... =]**_

_**What?? Why…. = [**_

_I hope he doesn't do anything horrible…__**You got a message.**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**FINALLY! I dare you to wear shorts to school tomorrow... and you can't cover your legs with a jacket or anything... I've already checked the weather and it's supposed to be around 80 degrees... weird right? **_

_**Jk! Ily Isabella Marie Swan!**_

_**To: Edward**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**FINE! I WILL!! Ha-ha 80 degrees?? Really?? Weird… but okay... the girls have been bugging me about it since the last time they slept over they were raiding my closet and found a couple of pairs of shorts…**_

_**Uh huh! You better love me Edward Anthony Cullen! **_[Skipping the whole Masen last name...]

_Ugh, crap, what did I just get myself into…__**You got a message.**_

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: Edward**_

_**Yay! Ha-ha I know I just sounded gay right there... I can't wait to see those sexy legs... lol jkjk that pervertish... even though im a pervert... but whatever...**_

_**Well, Im going to go to sleep now… night baby! Ill is waiting for my goodnight and my Ily… **_

_**ILY BABE!**_

_Ha-ha what a way to be romantic…._

_**To: Edward**_

_**From: Bella**_

_**Lol you are a pervert… a sexy pervert! Jk jk lol**_

_**Good night baby... ily!**_

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

"So yea, that's how it went..." I said after finishing my story.

"Dang it! I could have been there, but no! I was being good and stopped texting..." grumbled Angela. _Someone is upset… _

_**RING! RING!**_

"Fail! Shall we walk like normal people, or shall we skip to class?" I asked.

"We shall skip!" say my very enthusiastic friends. I turn around to come about an inch away from Edward's face.

"Yes Edward?" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Can I join you guys with the skipping to class? I mean we all are going to the same place and I haven't skipped in a while..." asks Edward with a nervous look on his face. The girls start cracking up behind me and Angela almost falls to the floor from laughing so much.

"Why, yes you can Edward..." Alice says giggling. Angela hooks arms with Rosalie and I, Alice hooks arms with Rosalie, and Edward decided to join and hooked arms with me. We all start skipping to class laughing the whole way.

When we start approaching the hallway that only leads to our history classroom, some of the other classmates join in the chain and we all skip towards our math teacher that is laughing his head off.

"What is the meaning of this madness? I have a feeling today will be a very happy and fun class today seeing that half of you skipped down the hall to this class. Is it me or is it just weird that those who skipped are all on the same side and the others that didn't are on the other side?" says Mr. Gonzalez.

The entire class started laughing. Our class laughter echoed through the hall and so the principal came in to see what was so funny. When Mr. Gonzalez told her, she too started laughing.

The rest of the day my friends and I were skipping around when we were together. It was a good day at school…

**AN: hello my friends! How was this chapter!?! Good? Horrible? HI- LARIOUS?? Every review I get, I will skip through the school day! =]**

**-Akani**


	5. Running Around

AN- Hello my lovely readers! Yes, it is FINALLY spring break! Sadly, my grandpa is very weak and probably close to dying so my dad went to go see him… Hopefully he will recover. I am having this random urge to update this story. I'm very sorry for not updating accurately...

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or anything just the plot =]

ON WITH THE STORY!

**

* * *

**

"_**No I won't be afraid, No I won't be afraid. As long as you stand by me. So darling, darling, stand by me" **_rang through the room from my phone alarm. [Stand by me by John Lennon]

_Ugh! I don't want to get up! _I get up and look at the clock. It read, 6:00 AM. _Epic fail, why do I have to wake up so early!!??_

I get up and do the usually routine of getting ready and brushing my hair and teeth. I decide to braid my hair today. I go down the stairs to find that I am alone._ Ah, so lonely being alone in an empty house besides my pet Chinchilla named Spencer. _I look at the clock to see that it's 7:00AM now. I decide to start walking to school early.

**At school**

"Isabella Marie Swan! Why are you here so early??" Yelled my best friend in the whole wide world Angela.

"Same question to you my dear. I was bored, so I decided to walk to school earlier. Your turn!" I replied chuckling.

"Well, I was hoping you were going to be here early because I have to talk to you about something that has been bothering me," replied Angela. I nodded and we both walked silently to a table in the back of the cafeteria where no one sits unless it's our friends or people that need to talk to us. I sit across from her waiting for her to start speaking.

"This is kind of weird, but I've been thinking about him a lot. I think I might like him again Bells, I don't want to though! I know he likes you, and you like him." I cut her off right there.

"Angela! I know, it sucks that you like him, but he doesn't like me, and plus, I only like him a little bit."I replied getting up from my spot to come sit next to her. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I guess we'll always like him a little, it's like a piece of ash never leaving a fire pit unless it's cleaned out."Angela sighed. I look up from the hug to see Edward staring at us with confusion in his eyes.

"Angie, I'm sorry to stop the topic for this, but Edward Cullen is staring at us weirdly and I think he might come over here. Shall we cover who we're talking about and use a celebrity's name instead of his?" I suggest. Angela looks towards the direction I was looking, then at me and nods and smiles. I hug her again then look up to see Edward starting his way towards us. _Jeez, he sure is starting to interact with us socially more often now. Weird..._

"So Bells! I just want to get this right, who exactly do you like?" questioned Angela with a smirk on her face. By the time I figured out an answer Edward was coming up behind us to hug us from the back. After he hugged us, he sat down across from me to hear our conversation. I looked at Angela to see if she saw that my hug was longer than hers. She started laughing and nodding.

"Umm… If I had to choose one celebrity that I liked a lot, it would have to be Alex Meraz, but I still like Justin Bieber a little. I think I'll always like him a little." I replied smirking at Angela.

"WHAT! You like Justin Bieber Bella? I didn't know you were like that." Gasped Edward._ Ugh, not what I wanted him to think... _T_hink Isabe_lla! How do I fix this?

"No Edward, She doesn't like Justin, she just didn't want to say a person's name because no one knows of him." Angela said trying to convince Edward. I looked at Angela with an I owe you face. She nodded at me.

"Oh, so who were you really talking about?? OH! I GET IT! You were talking about liking me! "Edward exclaims smirking.

"Edward. Cullen. You. Are. So. Full. Of. Yourself. You are so conceited!" I yelled getting up looking at Angela with an apologetic face and started walking away. After a few steps, someone grabs my hand and pulls me back; I thought it was Angela trying to catch up to me. _Boy was I wrong. _I let her pull me back not knowing who it really was. I was pulled into a semi-muscular embrace. _This is NOT Angela Weber! _I looked up at Edward and glared.

"Please, Bella please let me explain myself," Edward pleaded. I looked over his shoulder to Angela seeing her covering her mouth on the verge of crying from embarrassment. She runs out of the cafeteria to the girl's bathroom.

"Angela! Wait!" I yell. I look back at Edward.

"I'm sorry, text me or talk to me later. I have to go see what's wrong with my best friend. I'm sorry, bye." I said quickly getting out of his embrace and running toward the girl's bathroom. The bathroom was empty besides Angela. She was breathing heavily with her head hung and leaning on the sink.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry for whatever I did."I sighed hugging Angela. She leaned into my hug just crying. Once she calmed down, she said, "It's not you Bella, It was stupid Edward! He just left me sitting at the table as if I was never there! When he left, people were staring at me like a loser because I was alone."I just hugged her tighter.

When I got her calmed down, she cleaned her face a little so people wouldn't know that she was crying unless you looked deeply. When we exited the bathroom, we walked quietly back into the cafeteria to get our backpacks. When we got to the table, they weren't there. We looked franticly around the area only to see Edward with our backpacks, but he was opening my backpack. I told Angela to wait here while I went to get the backpacks.

"I'll take these now Cullen." I sneered. "I hope you had fun going through my backpack right now. That's the last thing that you'll interact with that has anything to do with me!" I said and glared at him then walking away. Angela and I walked out of the cafeteria to our friends that didn't notice that Angela was crying.

**IN HISTORY**

Angela, Alice, Rosalie, and I walked into class together. We automatically went to Angela and Alice's seats. I looked over to my seat to see that Edward and Jasper were surrounding my desk since Edward sat next to me and Jasper sat behind me. The bell rang and I sat in the desk behind Angela hoping that Mr. Gonzalez wouldn't care.

"Miss Swan, please go sit at your original seat please." I groaned and hugged Angela and went to sit across the room at my seat.

"Mr. Gonzalez, why are you being so formal today?" I asked wondering why he called me Miss Swan when he usually called me Isabella or Bella.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know, I just felt like it. Sorry _Bella."_My friends and I laughed while I got my things out. Mr. Gonzalez had to leave for an emergency and told us to keep quiet and try not to cause trouble and locked us in our classroom and said that we could leave when the bell rang. Whoever left was getting a detention? I sighed and went to join my friends in the corner on the floor. I began to daydream until Angela slightly hit me telling me to focus. When I focused my eyes and got into the conversation, Jasper came and sat next to me.

I was leaning on him when he whispered in my ear, "Bells, I came here to tell you that Edward wanted to talk to you. He wants to know if he could come over here and pull you aside." I looked at him, sighed and then nodded. Jasper got up and walked to Edward and started talking.

"Bells, what did Jasper want? After he whispered something into your ear, he left." Alice questioned._ She would only question me because she has a crush on him. Can I say jealous much?_

"Ummm… "He" wants to talk to me. Edward sent Jasper to come ask for permission." I said while staring at Angela the whole time.

"Well?? What did you say?!?!" Rose pushed getting excited. I laughed and said, "I said yes, it would be kind of mean if I said no right?" they all agreed. We started playing truth or dare until Edward came over. He tapped my shoulder.

"Yes Cullen? What can I do for you Mr. conceited?" I asked sweetly

"Look, can we talk? Please Bella?" he asked. I nodded and we went into a different corner and sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked sarcastically.

"Bells,-_**RING! -**__ Ah... saved by the bell._

"Oh! The bell! I have to get to class! Bye Edward!" I quickly said and ran out of the class room. While I practically ran through the halls, I heard my name being shouted by my friends and Edward. I knew I couldn't hide from any of them because we all had lunch together next. _Damn you class schedule for putting me with them… I will eventually get revenge! _

I put my hood on and sat at the regular table between my friends and put my head down hoping that they won't notice. Of course, my friends did notice. _My day keeps getting better and better._ I was pulled out of my seat so harshly I fell backwards and into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sooo sorry!" I said frantically. I looked up to see Jasper watching me with concern in his eyes. I ran around the quad and cafeteria with my friends, Edward, and Jasper behind me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Slow the freak down! I need to talk to you!" Angela yelled. I looked back at her and stopped so she could catch up since everyone else had stopped to catch their breath.

"Come on we're going to go sit down at one of my friend's table." I said while pulling her to a table.

"Hey Skylar! Can we sit here for a couple of minutes? We're trying to hide from the rest of my friends." I asked already sitting down.

He put his arm around my shoulder and laughed saying, "Of course!"

"So Ange, what did you need to talk to me about?" I looked around the table to see that no one was looking at us nor paying attention.

"What ever happens Bells, we'll stay best friends right?" she asked nervously. I hugged her tightly. "Duh! What? You thought that this little situation would ruin our entire friendship?" I pretended to be hurt but ended up laughing and giving it away.

"You know, you can't avoid them. I can get them to calm down first if you want." Angela suggested. I thanked her and she got up to go find them and talk. I looked at Skylar to see him smiling at me.

"What? Are you enjoying this?" I asked playfully. "Oh yea! Although, I do feel bad. I was watching you run away from them for a while." He said laughing.

"Whoa! What a stalker! Kelly!! We have a stalker at this table!" I yelled to one of my other friends. She laughed and shook her head.

Angela came back and told me they were calm. I pulled Skylar up and linked arms with both of them and started walking towards the group.

_Boy, this will be an interesting conversation..._

* * *

_AN: hello! How are you? Like your shoes, Love your hair. Hello, how are you, love that hat on your head. Hello, how are you, it's nice to see ya. [Hair by The Early November] ahah that's an amazing song! Anyway! Review! Every compliment i'll say a compliment to someone!_


	6. I Hate You!

**AN: hello my fellow readers! Sorry I take FOREVER to update! Just a lot of things going on! School year is almost over! Yay! Not really... Hope you guys are excited!**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Umm…Bella? Why are you dragging me along with you to face your own personal hell?" Skylar questioned.

"Well, I don't want to do this alone, and you were just there… Would you like to leave me? You can, I don't care…" I said hoping he wouldn't leave me. Skylar smiled me and hugged me.

"No Isabella, I won't leave you, that is mean." He assured me. We walked together towards the group of people.

"Izzy, was that necessary to make us run?" Alice asked. I smiled sheepishly at all of them.

"Actually no, I decided that we all needed some exercise. And plus, I wanted to see my buddy, Skylar, here."

"Oh no Bells don't bring me into this. I love you and all, but I don't want to be dragged into this mess." Skylar said backing up.

"Fine leave me, meanie! I WILL remember this Skylar Chang!" I yelled at his walking away form. I turned towards the group and waited for one of them to speak.

"Hello? Who needed to talk to me?" I questioned getting anxious to leave and sit with my friends.

"Bella, why did you leave? You know I needed to talk to you!" exclaimed Edward.

"Ummmm….I don't know, what did you need to talk about?" I answered. I looked at everyone else and silently asked them to leave with my eyes.

"Bella, who do you like?" Edward asked. I looked at him weirdly.

"Why does it matter to you? You don't care about anyone but yourself." I defended myself.

"Just tell me, I just need to know." He pleaded.

"Why! What if I tell you and you end up freaking out and telling that person? What will that do? That will ruin this whole freaky friendship thing we have! Do you want that Edward Cullen!" I yelled. People were starting to stare, but I didn't care at the moment. I knew that I was overreacting, but I needed to let out some steam.

"Isabella, please, calm your butt down. Keep your voice down, please. I don't wish for everyone to see me with you." Edward murmured. _WTF! What is that supposed to mean! I am about to make this the worst time ever…_

"Edward Cullen I hate you! You think you're so popular! You think that you're better than the "nonpopulars"! Well, you know what! WE ARE BETTER THAN YOU! At least we don't care about what others think! We don't try to keep out reputation high! We are ourselves, where as you, sir, have lost yourself completely!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and raised my hand to slap him. But I saw his eyes filled with so much sadness and hurt that I felt really bad. I covered my mouth and gasped.

"Oh Edward, I didn't mean to say all of that. I'm so sor" I was cut off by Edward.

"You meant all of it or else you wouldn't have said it. Good bye Isabella." He said in a threatening voice and walked away without another word. _**–Ring!-**_

I went to walk to my next class. My friends tried to keep up with me, but I refused to let them be with me because I didn't deserve any friends. When I walked into the classroom, there he was, sitting at our desk, his head on the table not paying attention to the outside world.

I walk over to our desk that we share and sit down and start taking out my stuff. _**–Ring!-**_

Mr. Gonzalez starts his lesson talking about the Great Wall of China. For some reason, Mr. Gonzalez kept looking at me. _The next time he looks at me I just might explode on him…_I tried to ignore Mr. Gonzalez's glances for the rest of the period.

**EPOV**

Inside, I am laughing because I can see steam coming out of Bella's ears from Mr. G glancing at her like crazy. _I miss Bella…I just can't believe that she exploded on me like that._

At that point, I had blocked out everything and was in my own little world. Well, at least until a piece of paper slides in front of me.

[Bella_,__** Edward**_]

Edward, I am so sorry! I just had a lot of anger in me, and I accidentally let it all out on you. Even though we weren't really close friends or anything. We actually were barely friends. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me and my rudeness.

-B

_Aaawwww I feel so special! Ouch, didn't know that we were barely friends…I guess I should reply..._

_**Bella, why would you say all that though? You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it. And ouch, I didn't know that we were BARELY friends... way to boost a guy's confidence Bells… You weren't rude. I know that I care about my reputation way to much, and I probably shouldn't have said what I said. I would have been pissed off if you said that to me. I forgive you only if you will be my best friend! Hehe jk!**_

_**-E**_

I slid the paper back to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her smile at my response. She quickly responded and slid it over to me.

Hmmm… what a lovely offer, but I think Angela, Alice, and Rosalie would beat your butt. We can be secret best friends though!

-B

I chuckled and replied.

_**Fine! Ha-ha I think I can handle the wrath of them… oooo… secret best friends, I like the way you think Swan!**_

_**-E**_

**-Ring! - **We got our stuff together and left the class without any word to each other. I went to band after that and walked home. That night, I dreamt peacefully.

* * *

**AN: Okay! So? What did you think! I know, it's short! I'm sorry for that! Again, I'm sorry for no updating more quickly… reviews are always welcome!I will try to update soon!**

**-Akani  
**


End file.
